Bittersweet Puzzle
by Rynn Yo
Summary: Summary; Halloween at Ouran, Commoner's Trick or Treating? Thunderstorms? HunnyXHaruhi? Yes, yes, and YES!
1. Early Morning

Disclaimer; I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way. However, I do own a hairdryer. ; P

Summary; Halloween at Ouran, Commoner's Trick or Treating? Thunderstorms? HunnyXHaruhi? Yes, yes, and YES!

Bittersweet Puzzle

Chapter 1

Mitsukuni's POV

I woke up in a blur, grumpy as usual, but immediately snapped out of my foul mood when I realized I was in my couch at the back of Music Room 3. _Wait,_ I'm thinking, _How did I get here? _Suddenly I remember.

"Oh god…" barely a whisper," Haru-chan! Haru-chan where are you?" I'm talking at a loud whisper. _Oh god oh god oh god,_ constantly rolling around in my head. I now remember that Tono wanted to go Commoner's Trick or Treating, and we walked out of Haru-chan's place. We walked for hours stopping to get _**FREE CANDY**_at stranger's houses. When it started raining, I called my driver to take us to the school, which was the closest building and we (mostly Haru-chan) wanted out of the rain as soon as possible. We had already arranged to be at Haru-chan's so no one would worry. We just had to call Ranka and tell where we'd be.

Snapping out of my little rerun of last night, I hear a small whimper from one of the rooms farthest corners. _Is that? No. It couldn't be. She only does that when- _. But sure enough, as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw Haruhi under a table and suddenly lightning flashed outside, truly lighting the fear in her eyes as she trembled. _How had I slept through this? It's shaking the walls!_

I get up and walk towards her, that's when I realize that, somehow, everyone was still sleeping. All sleeping comfortably on roll out mattresses from the infirmary. Tamaki was mumbling in his sleep with a smile on his face, "Why, of course Daddy will protect you against those evil doppelgangers, my precious daughter."

While he is over here having sweet dreams of protecting his "daughter", she is in a corner sobbing her eyes out and cowering in fear. A look of aggravation crosses my face as I glance at the rest of them. The twins fondling each other in their sleep, Kyoya, sleep talking about profits and monthly quotas etc. but I couldn't find Takashi, he was probably searching the school for my midnight cake cravings. _Wow,_ _she was right, we really are rich bastards. I may just be saying this 'cause I'm cranky but, wow._

Haruhi's POV

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan where are you?" _Is that… Hunny? This late at night? Oh god, I hope I'm not the reason he woke up! Maybe if I just stay quit, he'll go back to sleep. _*whimper*_ Shut up! It's not that hard!_ I look around to see if I should go back to my bed yet, and all of a sudden, the storm is going crazy. _Oh great, he __**is**__ awake_, with the last bolt of lightning, I had found myself locking eyes with the tiny senpai. I hear feet shuffling and it stops halfway across the large room, so I figure he is just going to lie on a bed when I hear what sounds like a growl. _Oh no, you really got him peeved this time Haruhi._

When he starts moving again, and stops in front of the table I'm under, I wince, and try to brace for impact. A tired Hunny is never a nice Hunny, it doesn't matter who you are he'll get you. So, on instinct, I pull away from him as much as I can. Bad move, but instead of the usual grab of the wrist, he pulls away to, and looks at his hands in horror. He falls to his knees and just sits there for a minute, staring, from me, to his hands, and back again.

Mitsukuni's POV 

_Did she just- _I step back and stare at my hands in shock. _She j-just. Pulled away. L-like __**I **__was the lightning. Or a- a monster. _Somehow I've found my way to sitting on the floor, I look up at her but not for long, as I can't stand the terror in her eyes as she stares at me. _Am I? A monster? I knew I was cranky and bratty but I don't remember ever __**hurting**__ anyone. I've never seen her __**this**__ scared. Those are the 2 things she fears? Thunderstorms a-and … me?_

I look back up at her and this time I catch something in her eye, something different from fear but familiar to her or Kyoya. She was, analyzing me? So she hadn't been staring with fear of me, she had been watching me with fear of being caught or proved wrong. She pulled away because she thought I was still sleeping, when I get really mad.

"H-Hunny-senpai? A-are you o-okay? I'm sor- EEP!" She was cut short by rolling thunder that made her reach out and pull me close.

"It's okay. I know. It's all gonna be fine." I was out of my comfort zone but, I couldn't just leave her. Even though I was trying to cheer her up, I was also trying to soothe her to sleep so I could carry her to her bed and we could both sleep, so I couldn't use my usual over-exited little kid voice, but it was difficult to use my serious voice when I kept wanting to squirm around and fall asleep myself.

Haruhi's POV

"It's okay. I know. It's all gonna be fine," came a very serious voice from the small and very sleepy looking Hunny-senpai, which, by now, I had grabbed hold of the front of his undershirt and had gotten as close to him as I could. He seemed to be uncomfortable but when I tried to release him from my arms. He just pulled me closer and whispered non-sense into my ear until I fell asleep.

Mitsukuni's POV

_Finally! She fell asleep! Now I just have to get her to a bed that isn't near Tono or the twins, they'll suffocate her in her sleep._ As I walk to the bed between Kyoya's and where Takashi would be if he wasn't out cake hunting, Takashi walks through the door of the room with cake. He smiles at me as I set Haruhi down on the bed and run quickly over to my couch and back to the bed to give her Usa-chan, which she greedily hugs close to herself. Exhausted, I walk over to the table where Takashi and the cake await me, and plop down in the nearest chair.

"That was awfully nice yet unusual of you," Takashi whispered as he placed a smaller-than-usual piece in front of me.

"Hey! That's small!" I whined rather loudly. I covered my mouth with both hands and looked around. Satisfied that I had not awakened anyone, I continued "What do you mean by 'unusual', Takashi?"

"You've _never _given anyone Usa-chan before, to sleep with, that is. Not even me" A smirk crossing his ever-stoic face.

"W-well, I, um, I, it's just that, you know. Ugh, you didn't see her Takashi. It was terrible! Even when it comes to storms, I've never seen her so scared before… You just-"

"Don't understand?" He interrupted. "I understand, _you _are the one who doesn't understand. I understand… that you have feelings for Haruhi."

"I understand that I 'have feelings for her'" I spoke seriously but giggled slightly at the strange phrase that meant love._ I understand that I do, but I do not understand why. Why her, she isn't the pretti__**est**__ girl I've ever met, she's a puzzle, one I might never understand. But a puzzle I love anyways_."Takashi, do you love Haru-chan also?" a question that clearly caught him off guard.

"Of course, but not like you do Mitsukuni. I love her like a little sister." Takashi smiled at me and walked to his bed in between Tamaki and Haruhi.

All of a sudden I realized just how tired I really was but used the last of my energy to silently drag the nearest couch in between Haruhi and the Shadow King who was, even now, in his sleep, reaching over as if Haruhi was his own personal Usa-chan. I smiled as I looked at my handy work of preventing Kyoya from cuddling with Haru-chan and dropped on the couch as drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Mitsukuni's POV

"Mitsukuni!" _What now? _I thought as the figure next to me bolted upright and screamed. I look around and spot an already dissipating cloud of malevolence over the Shadow King, _Seriously? How's come I'm the only one that wakes up? _Grabbing her arms, I sigh to myself and look into her eyes, preparing for a sleepless night for the both of us, but instead see a mixture of terror and concern, glazed over like glass. _She's sleeping? I think I heard of this once in health class, sleeping disorders, a… a night-terror? Yeah, that's it! But what happened that was so terrible? And why did she scream __**my**__ name?_

"Shush, Haruhi… um… chan. Everything is okay, why don't we go to sleep? Here, take Usa-chan, Goodnight." I whispered, still looking her in the eye, she seemed to relax the most when I bent down to pick up the bunny on the floor. As I laid her down, her eyes fell from wide to half-lidded, she was peaceful within minutes, no longer racking with sobs or breathing heavily. I looked to the large Grandfather clock on the wall, which read 1:45-ish, only half an hour from when I fell asleep earlier. This means I can still sleep well if those idiots let me sleep in a little.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Haruhi's POV

I woke up cheerier than usual and was about to go on with my usual morning business, when I realized I wasn't at home. I also noticed that I was being held at the side and was resting my head and one arm on torn fabric and a soft yet nicely toned chest, and that in my other arm, I was clutching onto a familiar pink stuffed bunny, _Usa-chan? Why do I have Usa-chan? If I remember right the last thing that happened was that I fell asleep during the storm next to… Hunny! He must have carried me over here when I fell asleep! So he's probably… _I lift my face up slowly, careful not to disturb him, only to be pulled in closer, but not forcefully like he would Usa-chan, gentle but firm. After I let my eyes leave his face, and wander, I saw that everyone but Tamaki was awake, even Kyoya, and were now sitting on a strangely close couch, watching wide-eyed with astonishment. Well, Takashi, unlike the others, had his usual stoic face on but hinted at the smallest smirk ever seen.

"Good Morning World! Good morning to a-" beginning in a loud flamboyant chatter and ending in a near inaudible whisper, Tamaki stared in disgust at Hunny-senpai as he held me, and me Usa-chan, and turned to 'Momma' to whine and complain about my 'virtue being stolen by a saccharine demon' but was cut short and sent to his corner of woe by a low growl from Hunny-senpai and a warning glare from Mori-senpai.

Mitsukuni's POV

That's it. The idiot woke me up. I could already feel the heat of the glares from Hikaru and Kyoya; it was time to deal with the lovers in denial. They still got pissed when anyone else touched her though. Sitting up and resting on one elbow, I let go of Haru-chan, who then, reluctantly, handed me Usa-chan and sat up, I chilled the heat of their glares with morning fury behind an icy cold stare, slightly hidden behind my bangs. Once we seem to be at a medium, I take this opportunity to change subject.

"Good Morning Kyo-chan, Hika-chan! You too, Kauru-chan, Taka-chan!" turning around I just about knock Haru-chan off the bed in a 'Good Morning Hug', but catch her only to have her 5 cm. from my face.

_Snap out of it! They must have noticed you being this close for so long, and you just keep staring! _I mentally scolded myself. _Still, she doesn't seem to mind, in fact, it looks like she wa-. Never mind, I need food. Brain, you can think of Haru-chan when I have food in front of me! Until then-_

"Hey, Romeo? Can you put the moves on her later? I'm hungry!" Kauru states boldly, and I pull away from Haru-chan, all through my thinking I had slowly shifted back onto the bed but was still whisper distance away from her face.

"Kauru! I can't believe-" Hikaru scolds while Kyoya's equally uncomfortable sounding reply came

"Kauru, please don't use such terms." It sounded oddly sweet to hear the edge of embarrassment in Kyoya's otherwise emotionless façade.

Haruhi's POV

There was something about him that I couldn't quite place. Something, but it didn't feel bad, actually, it felt kinda good. Sitting there, in his arms, staring into his chocolate brown eyes, staring back into my own, even if I had been falling, it didn't feel wrong or bad. He seemed deep into thought, and not about what cake he would be having, but something much more serious, something that had me transfixed on every millimeter of those colossal eyes of his.

"Hey, Romeo? Can you put the moves on her later? I'm hungry!" Kauru, _note to self: Lock Kauru in a room with Tamaki for hours WITHOUT Hikaru, true torture. _While I went on about how to get Kauru back, I heard slight murmurs in the room around me.

"HARUHI! My poor daughter! She's gone deaf because of you two doppelgangers and that mini-beast!" I really should pay more attention, now Tamaki had me in a death-hug and was swinging me back and forth going on about how he would get his revenge on them.

As soon as I had managed to pry myself away from him, I ran and hid behind Mori-senpai. That always seemed to be a reliable place to go. "Gosh Senpai! I can hear, okay! I just don't pay attention all that well in the morning! Leave me alone, PLEASE!" Mori-senpai stopped Tamaki as he tried to get around him to hug 'his precious daughter who had been heeled by a miracle'. All of a sudden Tamaki fell to the ground and behind him was a smiling Hunny-senpai.

"There, that should keep him relaxed for about ten minutes. Hey, Takashi, that pressure point thingy really works!" he cheered, but something in his tone hinted that it was a warning or display of power, I'm just gonna shake it off, probably to the guys and Tamaki for waking him up earlier. I don't know, Hunny's a puzzle to me.

"Yeah" comes the usual stoic response.

"Come _on_ everybody! Let's go get some breakfast." Hunny-senpai gleefully skipped out the door grabbing my hand as he passed me. But as soon as we were around the corner, thankfully, he slowed to a walk.

Mitsukuni's POV

Tamaki's death-hug and constant pursuing of Haru-chan was the perfect opportunity to show those Haru-chan hogging meanies that I could _easily_ brush them away like I had Tamaki_. Besides, he called me a mean name. He deserved it. _

"Come _on_ everybody! Let's go get some breakfast." I said; rather chipper for this time in the morning, grabbing Haru-chan's hand as I passed. I wanted out of there, so I skipped at my top speed, but when we got around the corner she looked kinda tired already, so I walked instead. I guess it was too much activity for this early in the morning. Then I started to let my mind wander.

_What is up with Haru-chan lately? She seems so out of it, and spacey. If she wasn't so cute when she did that, I would have told her already. Ahh! What am I thinking? She'll never love me the way I love her. But, why __**my**__ name last night. I could have sworn she was secretly in love with Kyo-chan, by the way she looked, no, stared at him. I wish she was mine and mine only. I guess I'll just have to deal with it, because, even though I'm the oldest, I still only look nine years old. We could never even be public about __**us, **__she'd be ridiculed. I think too much, I wish she was as easy as the other girls to figure out. No I don't! How could I say that? _I glance over towards her, _Oh man! Why is she looking at me like that, is something wrong?_

Haruhi's POV

_I hope I didn't say anything to humiliating last night, or kept him from sleeping. I have to learn how to control my outbursts. My true thoughts and feelings just out in the open like that. It's embarrassing! Calm down, Haruhi. Stop yelling at yourself. Focus on something else. Focus on… HUNNY! Perfect, just don't let him catch you._

_Wait, he has that look again, but this time it has more of an open look, as if he isn't trying to shake it off, now he's blushing. Oh no, he must be thinking of something I did last night. Wait, he just looked at me, now he looks embarrassed, I must have been staring for too long._

"Uh, Hunny-senpai? I'm sorry for being so out of it today I just-" I sputtered out like a crazy person.

"No problem Haru-chan, it's okay! Hey, did you know that you have night-terrors, but when you stopped I got to sleep fast!" I twitched at the thought of freaking out in my sleep and Hunny having to deal with it, but was surprised when he said I stopped. Usually on the nights it happened, it went on until I woke up. All of a sudden I noticed that the guys weren't with us, _Probably waiting for Tamaki-senpai to wake up._

Mitsukuni's POV

"Hunny-senpai? Where are we going? I don't really have anything in particular in mind so… wait, what about the rest of the guys? Shouldn't we go back?" _Oh yeah, Tama-chan's probably awake by now. So by the time we get there, he should be less upset._

"Okay Haru-chan, Tono should be awake now. Let's Gooo!" turning around in spin I start to march back to the room. Sometimes I creep myself out with all the cuteness that I am. I'm still 17 though, and on the inside, I cringe every time girls don't take me seriously because I look 9 years old. _I've changed my mind, Haru-chan's not like that, she knows me good enough to treat me like the teenager I am._


	2. Breakfast and Such

Chapter 4

Nobody's POV

Back in the Music Room

All the boys in the room, even Mori-senpai, stood with wide eyes and jaws resting on the ground. Tamaki had just awakened from his forced slumber and was rather cranky. _A cheerful Mitsukuni in the morning? Even when he wakes up with cake in his face, he isn't that happy. Perhaps I underestimated **exactly** how much Haruhi affects him, _Mori thought to himself.

_Why him? Why would she leave with **him**? Of all people, why that pipsqueak with a never ending sugar-rush? _Hikaru started pacing, his thoughts clouded with jealousy and rage. It's not like he could do anything about it though. He wasn't blind, he had seen what Hunny-senpai could do, and would do to him.

_How is it that this upsets me so much? I feel deeply disturbed and confused. I don't understand I always know the answer! Always! _Kyoya was slowly falling apart, and could only cover his emotions with indifference, but it only made things worse.

By now, Hikaru and Kyoya had found themselves in Tamaki's corner of woe, destroying the mushroom garden in their fury. Tamaki was frantic as he tried to pry both boys away from his beloved Mushroom Patch, only to fail miserably and simply plop down to join them in their frustration.

Kauru and Mori shared a side-glance of disbelief. Tamaki, of course. Hikaru, I guess it's possible. But Kyoya! Something must be terribly wrong with him!

"Umm… Kyo-?" Kauru managed to choke out before he was interrupted by a now, very composed, yet very, very, threatening Shadow King.

"Yes, Kauru? Have you something to say?" the edge in his voice was so sharp it seemed to cut the puppet string that had been holding Kauru up. Kauru's knees buckled as he became nothing more than a mere pile of limbs on the ground, trembling in terror.

Mori having seen this and the rapidly growing aura of darkness slowly devouring the room, he mustered his senses and spoke two simple words. "Kyoya, stop."

Immediately the cloud of gloom and anger receded back to its creator. Kyoya turned his head and rapidly corrected his attitude. "My apologies, no matter how insincere, to _everyone_." He announced to the other four boys that remained in the room with him. Though none of them seemed to care, in fact all attention had been aimed at a small crack in the main door. Two voices could be heard giggling from just outside the door, and judging from the almost silent thumping, they must be rolling around on the floor, hitting the ground with their fists. This was followed by frantic shushing and repeated "okay, okay" and more muffled giggling.

Approximately 5 minutes later, the laughing had died down, but Kyoya's humiliation had not. _They probably saw the whole thing! Why did I have to go to Tamaki's Corner? Why did I have to go all Shadow King on Kauru? What will Haruhi think of me? Wait! Why do I care what Haruhi thinks? Calm down. Compose yourself. Composure is what matters._

Hunny awkwardly shuffles in with Haruhi not far behind, both holding their stomachs and out of breath from their laugh-attack moments ago, still giggling slightly. They reach the nearest seat and drop out of exhaustion, look at each other, faces red from holding their breath, and burst into simultaneous laughter.

"S-so… Kyo-ch-chan… wh-why are you sorr-… sorry a- again?" Hunny blurts out between gasps for air. Kyoya, no longer humiliated, but in shock of how it could be _this_ hilarious, successfully changes the subject.

"Does it matter? Let's just go get some food already. Hunny, if you drop it, I'll pay for everyone and everything, even… your cake." He cringes at those last words; Hunny might eat over 100000 yen of JUST cake, not to mention his breakfast.

"Kyo-chan, I accept your bribe. Let's go. Now." His voice and manner had changed to his serious and threatening tone. Suddenly, a soft voice tickled his ear and the breath on his neck, giving him chills.

"Hunny-senpai, calm down. We still have to put away the beds, we can't leave right now. Oh, and you should probably find a shirt that's not, um, torn." A small hand falling down his arm and grabbing his hand to pull him toward the beds snapped him out of his shock. No one ever told him what to do, or that he wouldn't have cake when he wanted. She did, and with no hesitation either. He could care less about the cake right now; she had his full attention as he mindlessly folded blankets and sheets with her, putting them in a basket, all the while, never taking his eyes off her.

Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, and the twins watched from the moment Haruhi leaned in to whisper something that would usually anger the senpai, from the moment he visually shivered in delight at her hand on his shoulder, which suddenly slipped down his arm to take hold of his hand, they watched as he walked after her, wide-eyed as a mixture of bliss, and confusion shown on his face.

One changed shirt later and as they rolled the beds to the infirmary, they watched as Hunny held the basket of linens and Haruhi had the stack of pillows. Hunny was obviously watching her from the corner of his eye, but she was oblivious as usual. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, probably from realizing that _someone _was watching her. None of them, with the exception of Hunny, held any subtlety to their stares. She did not notice Hunny, most likely, because she could feel _someone_ staring at her from behind, and she knew that Hunny was next to her, not behind.

Chapter 5

Mitsukuni's POV

At Restaurant 

We entered the restaurant silently, drawing attention that something might be wrong. This was a place we came too often, and they knew that we were a rather noisy group. Haru-chan hadn't been here yet though; _I don't want her first impression to be ruined! This is my favorite place!_

"Ootori, Party of 7?" the waitress calls out.

"That would be us." Kyoya says as he walks over to the counter, motioning us to do the same.

"Right this way. I'm sorry but our largest booth seats only six people. Do you mind if someone sits in a chair?" She asks, as she smacks her gum, and starts checking everyone out, even Haru-chan. Haru-chan is dressed like a girl today! Gosh I hate her, she's so openly sleazy.

"Excuse me Miss," she bends down to my eye level, acknowledging me "We are weekly regulars and know very well that your largest booth seats eight. I alone, just so happen to be rich enough to buy and sell this restaurant, your house, and your life, around ten times over, with just my yearly allowance. So please stop oogling my friends, tell us why we aren't able to have our usual booth, and why you think we're dumb enough to believe your lie."

Haru-chan grabs my arm and gets within whisper distance of my face again, "Hunny-senpai, that's enough. I know you must be upset and tired, but don't take it out on her." Her voice was firm and aggressive; she looked like she was going to cry though. The five seconds I take my eyes away from her, something happens?

"Gomensai, I apologize for my words, however, I ask that you treat us with more respect then how you had previously." I hung my head in shame; I had never been so verbally abusive to someone before. I felt Haru-chan's hand release its grip on my arm and slide back down to her side, she pulled back nervously as our fingers brushed, then relaxed.

"Well, since I've heard worse before, and you're so extremely adorable, I will forgive you. Besides, I _was_ oogling your friends…" she went on as she sat us at our too small booth and walked away, but everyone's attention was on Haru-chan, that, and we still didn't have enough seats.

Haruhi's POV

I was comfortable where I was, next to the twins and over the edge slightly, but Tamaki-senpai would have none of _that_. Many combinations later, I was squished in the middle next to Kyoya-senpai and halfway on Hunny-senpai's lap. _Really? Tamaki's okay with this? He totally freaked out when we woke up like… how we did! _But as I looked at Tamaki-senpai again, I noticed he was watching me nervously, actually everyone was, except Hunny-senpai. He was too busy staring at his hands and fiddling with his thumbs, not nervously though, it was like he was genuinely amused by this. _He's so cute when he does stuff like that. It's always so much fun to be around him because of it too. Too bad he's a senior, and probably not interested. Oh well, I'm still kinda tired, I hope I don't fall asleep, naps always mess up my schedule._

"Hey Hunny-senpai…" I whisper, and he looks up from his hands and seems to realize he's not alone. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" he looks confused "You know, by sitting on your lap." He blushes, now realizing what I was talking about. Then the blush is gone and so is the awkward silence as he says, rather loudly,

"Its fine Haru-chan, after all we just _slept _together! Why can't you sit on my lap?"and though I blush at his choice of words, and so does he once he realizes what he just said, the reactions from the rest of the table are ,um, interesting, no, hilarious, no… PRICELESS! That's what they were!

Tamaki-senpai just sat there mouth agape before dissolving into a pile of white dust. Honestly! How does he do that? Mori-senpai was holding his breath to prevent what appeared to be hysterical laughter and his eyes watered slightly. Kyoya-senpai was having a mental breakdown, something about "it just doesn't add up!" Hikaru and Kauru had started rolling around on the floor, laughing. Not unlike Hunny-senpai and I's episode after seeing Kyoya-senpai in Tamaki's Mushroom Patch.

"Haru-chan, can you scoot over or a second since there is plenty of room now? I gotta go to the restroom." So I move off of his lap with and shake my head yes. So he leaves and, thanks to the twins I have had a slightly more, um, pervy mind since joining the host club, I take this opportunity to mess with them all.

"Come on Kauru, Hikaru. You all slept really deeply last night, I remember, how do _you_ know Hunny-senpai _didn't _mean it that way." Silence, they were mortified by what I had just suggested, and so were Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai, who had overheard. Tamaki-senpai was no longer dust, and Kyoya-senpai had stopped breathing for a second. Mori-senpai, who had thankfully caught on to my idea, was now stoic as usual. He looked them each dead in the eye, shrugged his shoulders, and said,

"It's possible, either that or she randomly screamed out his name in the night, his _given_ name. I woke up to that." Thankfully things like my night-terror problems, when I would need comforting, had been told to Mori-senpai, NOT Kyoya-senpai. _Hunny-senpai had already told me I had a night-terror, and later told me that no one else had woken up. Mori-senpai must have been faking sleep because Hunny-senpai was already helping me. _My thoughts were interrupted by, "Oh yeah, Mitsukuni's _torn_ shirt." Mori-senpai had put an emphasis on the word 'torn'. _Oh great! How am I gonna get out of this one? He had to take it that far? The 'proof' that EVERYONE had seen? Poor Hunny-senpai, he will have a very hard time getting out of this_.

Mitsukuni's POV

I splashed water on my face to try and wake myself up, first I yell at a waitress because I'm cranky, then I just about fall asleep, with Haru-chan on my lap! Suddenly, the laughter that had been echoing through the entire restaurant, stops. Is this good, or bad? Then I hear a mumble of a low familiar voice, _Takashi, good. He should set them straight, but then again, he just about exploded with laughter when I said it too. Just like everyone else. I hope Haru-chan is okay, they were laughing at her too._

Silently closing the door behind me, I head towards the table and, once I find it, I also find a very frustrated Tama-chan, a slightly confused Kyo-chan, and two very disappointed twins all staring at their own crotches. Turning my head I find a very smug Takashi and an equally smug Haru-chan. When they saw me, they both snickered like the twins and looked rather embarrassed. I don't remember the last time I saw so many emotions used by Taka-chan in one day! Haru-chan patted the seat next to her and I jumped over the table to get to my seat between them. When Haru-chan was back on my lap, and the waitress finally came back to take our order, everyone looked up from staring at their laps in silence and noticed I had returned. We got our order taken care of and when she left, awkward questions hung in my mind as they were asked one by one.

I looked to Haru-chan for an explanation, before I could ask anything she whispered to me, "Since Mori-senpai and I find it rude that they think you have no chance with me sexually in comparison to them and _that_ is why they were laughing and everything, we kinda, maybe, said that it actually happened. And _then,_ they started asking me why you? Why not them? Stupid stuff, so, me clearly being fed up with the questions and almost giving away the whole charade, Mori-senpai just said "probably 'cause he's bigger". Then they all said it was impossible and Kyoya-senpai got the school physical results up on his laptop for everyone and compared them. It was true. Now they're all really upset, but Kyoya-senpai is mostly confused with exactly how your anatomy develops and stuff. I told him if he wants to think about it that's fine but it makes him gay, so now their all really just thinking about their own and being frustrated about it."

Though I was still a little shocked with the explanation, it didn't bother me. I just didn't want this joke getting to my parents or Ranka. "Fine Haru-chan, but you have to tell them the truth before we leave the restaurant. My parents would kill me, and Ranka wouldn't be too happy either!"

"I know." Now she talked louder so everyone could hear, "I know you guys were all going to stay at my house for the week but, can we go to a Hotel or something? _Please?_ Do you guys know any where we could have connected rooms or anything so we could always just pop in to hang out? My dad won't mind, I already told him we might end up staying somewhere else for the week. He said as long as Tamaki has the room that is the farthest from me its fine. Without adding to my debt, also, Kyoya-senpai?"

They were all desperate to please her right now so no one even protested the terms. Not Tamaki or Kyoya. "Yes, of course. Fujinatoka Resort and Spa has connected rooms. They don't get a lot of business this time of year so we don't even need a reservation. We should go after breakfast." I could tell they would still be dying to please her for the next couple weeks, even if we told them right now that it was just a prank.

"I want to go shopping first. I hardly ever get new clothes lately, and it will be quicker than running to my house, since we have to go to your houses to get your stuff too." _Wow, she is really milking it, she never wants to go shopping or spend money that isn't hers to spend. If Kyoya tries to charge her, I will just have to pay it myself. I can't have the girl of my dreams under the power of debt, now can I?_

Chapter 6

Haruhi's POV

At the Mall

After telling the guys it never actually happened and that Mori-senpai and I had planned it as a joke, I expected them to change their minds about buying stuff for me and everything but, nope, they laughed it off and were back to their old selves again. They even went shopping with me, even Kyoya-senpai; they all got new 'commoner' clothes to wear for the week and were surprised when they found most of their favorite Brands at the mall.

"Here, Haruhi. Try this one." Hikaru said handing a 2-piece tankini over the top of the changing room door.

"I wanna see Haru-chan wear this!" Hunny-senpai squealed as he found something that was most likely perfect for me. Strangely, Hunny-senpai was better than the twins when it came to fashion-sense.

I walked out of the dressing room in the tankini and, from the corner of my eye; I think I saw Kauru's jaw hit the floor, while Hikaru just leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. I take the sweatshirt and tank top from Hunny-senpai, and pair of jean short-shorts of a shelf and reenter the dressing room.

"Shorts and a sweatshirt? Really, commoners are strange." Kauru comments,

"Oh shut up and get me a mono-kini with Happy Bunny on it. I saw a couple when we walked in." I said, throwing the 2-piece at the bench inside the dressing room. I put on the lacey yellow tank top and the sweatshirt tilted so it showed my shoulders like it's supposed to, and stops loosely at my bellybutton. I pulled on the short shorts with some high-tops that were in there from earlier.

"Here you go. You sure you want it? It's a little revealing for your taste." Kauru holds up the bathing suit, not looking up at me. I can tell he's blushing though.

"Well, I'm not sure. Was there any Hello Kitty up there? Oh and do you guys all like it?" suddenly I'm doing a little turn.

"Y-yeah. It's really, um, nice Haruhi." Kyoya-senpai had somehow found his way to a Hot Topic while I was trying on clothes and was now wearing skinny jeans with a checkered belt, a plain white dress shirt with a green and black striped tie, his hair slightly messy.

"Thanks, you look pretty awesome yourself." Kauru held up the new mono-kini I had requested. "I love it! Thanks for taking me shopping guys." I went in tried it on and then got redressed into my own clothes, grabbed what I wanted, and walked out. I'm dizzy and I fall onto a near bench, "I hate to ask this but will someone carry me? I'm too tired and dizzy to walk." 1 minute later and both me and Hunny-senpai are being carried around by Mori-senpai.

"I don't feel well either." Hunny-senpai said

At the Hotel

"I think I know why you have been feeling funny and have had some strange behavior." Kyoya-sempai said matter of factly.

"Let me guess Dr. Obvious, the Halloween candy was drugged! How do I know? It happened last year, give me like an hour to sleep it off and I'll be fine." Hunny-senpai spits out a mouthful of candy, and crawls onto the hotel bed next to me

"One; don't call me that. Two; Hunny-senpai, we know that you are most likely drugged also. That would explain your attitude towards the waitress and others. We want you to _sleep_ in here with Haruhi, since the rest of us, besides Mori-senpai, are going to the pharmacy to get you guys some medicine and lunch. They don't have room service here." Kyoya seemed nervous about leaving us alone but I don't think he would drag me around in my condition, and you can't just drag around a seemingly drunk 9 year old boy.

Mitsukuni's POV

After the guys left and we both settled to sleep, Takashi walked into the next room to watch TV and I suddenly felt very alone. _Must be the drugs. If that's the case then I should sleep with Haru-chan so she doesn't get lonely._ I shuffled the 4 feet over to her bed and found her already asleep. _Awww… she is so cute when she sleeps. I hope I don't wake her up._

Slipping under the covers and resting my head slightly higher on the pillows, I realize she must have sensed my presence in her sleep, because she had already draped her arm around my side and had her head in the crook of my neck. "My Mitsu…ku…ni." I froze. Had she really just said that, or was it the drugs playing tricks on me? Well I didn't have any more time to think since I heard a click and a creak in the door. Takashi was closing the door and smiling at me.

"Sleep well, and don't wake her unless necessary. Oh, I took a picture for you." He waves a digital camera for me to see and walks out. I just sighed and put my head back down, Takashi just loves taking pictures of the strangest times in my life. I never knew why though, oh well. And away I went to dream of Haru-chan's words.


	3. The Day Goes On

**Sorry, I was will be the end of day 1 of the week for sure though.**

Chapter 7

Mitsukuni's POV

I woke up to mumbling and a sharp pain in my shoulders. While we were sleeping, we must have moved because now, i was half sitting up and Haru-chan was stradling me and had her head rested completley on my chest. _Wait, stradling? Oh this is not good, I can hear the mumbling getting closer. No doubt its Tama-chan and the rest coming back from the market. I need to get her off of me, and __I__ need to go take a cold shower._ I had, by now, identified the sharp pain as her nails digging into my skin, refusing to let go of me.

I could hear them in the next room now, handing Takashi his lunch and our medicine, insisting that _he_ be the one to wake me up and remove me from the room so Tono could 'be the first thing his precious daughter sees when she awakens'. The only way I can get her off of me would be to roll over without laying on her.

As I'm rolling over, and just about to sit up from her, her eyes flutter open. I freeze, she just woke up to me leaning over her in bed with her arms around my neck. After about five seconds she just smiles lightly and mumbles 'Silly girl. Your dreams will never be true' then drifts back asleep. _Well that was a close one. _I stand up next to the bed and walk towards the bathroom_. Dreams? She's had dreams like that before? About me?_

Haruhi's POV

_I really wish he could be like that when we are both completely awake... Sometimes I just wanna hug him and never let go, and I've never wanted to do that with anyone. _Any further thoughts were clouded with _that_ image. Mits- I mean, Hunny-senpai hovering over me as we lay in the bed of the dimly lit hotel room, his eyes widening in suprise and his frame went rigid as if frozen. At the moment I had dismissed it as a dream, saying "Silly girl, your dreams will never be true." I close my eyes to end the bittersweet dream and feel the matress beneeth me shift as he sits up. I open my eyes, not a dream.

I roll to my side and hide my eyes under my arm as I watch him walk across the rather large room to the bathroom. I blush as my eyes adjust to the lighting and realize he was undressing as he walks, leaving only his boxers as he entered the bathroom. My first thought was, _Why was he wearing, like, 5 different shirts? _Even I was suprised at how oblivious ny first thoughts seem to be. _This must be how the guys feel all the time._ _My first thought should've been 'WHY THE HELL IS HE UNDRESSING WHILE I'M IN THE ROOM?'_

I can hear Tamaki-senpai's voice from the door connecting us to the other rooms and decide it would be best to leave before he starts being, well, Tamaki, and I can't tolerate that right now, I'm to confused. So stepping behind a changing curtain, I slip on the Hello Kitty bathing suit and drop my clothes on the bed, grabbing a room key on the way out.

One closed door and a girly scream later, I've got the twins following me from a distance, as if I don't know their there. They follow me until I get to the pool and finally I turn to confront them. "Guys, do you have a reason for following me or are you just being creepy?"

"Kyoya-senpai said we needed to find out where you were going since you didn't leave a note or anything." this is the first time they had spoken in unison all day, and I have to admit, I was releived to see them be completely normal after how weird this morning had been.

"Yeah, ok. Just go be creepy somewhere else. The girl at the front desk looked pretty bored, go put on a show or something." shooing them off, they look at each other, smirk, and run off in search of the front desk. I kinda felt bad for the poor girl, but not enough to call them back. Stepping into the jaccuzzi, I stretch out and start to slip off into sleep.

Mitsukuni's POV

I step out of the shower to hear Tama-chan scream like a little girl. Sighing to myself, I cover myself with a towel, and step out into the room. Now, with the lights on, all you saw was Kyo-chan looking around almost franticly, the twins being ordered to find Haru-chan, a pale, fainted Tono, and the surrounding room with clothes thrown everywhere. I blushed as I noticed Haru-chan had thrown her clothes on the bed and both Kyo-chan and I noticed her bra first, out of everything, that's what we noticed. _Hmmm, Kyo-chan is more of a perv then I thought. I wonder where Haru-chan went, but to be gone already, that means she hadn't gone back to sleep._ My blush only deepened as the thought of myself undressing in plain sight, and at any moment, she could have seen me.

To lazy to get dressed and guessing where she would be, I grabbed my swim trunks and, with all the, um, _size_ drama from this morning, I went behind the changing curtain were Kyo-chan wouldn't be staring at me, like he was now.

"You defiled my daughter, didn't you?" Tono, now in person form, was seething with anger. Taking in all of the clothes strewn about, the fact that I seemed comfortable with nothing but a towel on when Haru-chan might have been out here still, and that I was leaving so casually, I understood how he could have mistaken.

"No, Tono. I promise that, when I got in the shower, Haru-chan was here, sleeping, and fully clothed." I walked out of the room and, once I was in the elevator, I realized I hadn't grabbed a room key. _Oh well, they can let me in later, or I'll get one at the front desk. We had only gotten the rooms 3 or 4 hours ago, and my face isn't one people forget easily, especially since the girl at the front desk had given Tono and Kyo-chan her number. Not that I kept it, actually, I think I threw it away as soon as we got around the corner._

_Pool... Hmm, laundry room, exercise room, lobby... Pool! Okay, now I just have to find... _"Haru-chan!" she had fallen asleep in the jaccuzzi and was slipping under the water. I think that may be the fastest I've ever ran, trying to get to her from across the room. "Haru-chan!" shaking her a little, I just needed a reaction,"Wake up, Haru-chan, wake up, please. All I want is you, to be okay. Please." I knew she wasn't gone, but I was desperate to hear her talk, to whisper, to make any noise at all.

"Sometimes I wish you would act like this when we're both completely awake." she leans up against me, resting her head on my shoulder, "I'm just gonna go back to sleep now, I'm sure you can keep me from drowning again." I laugh half-heartedly, _Of course Haru-chan wants to go back to sleep, the thing that almost just killed her. But, as someone who deeply values sleep, almost as much as I value her, I can't deprive her of what she wants to do_. So I let her sleep, curled up in my arms, and all of the world seems to dissapear as I look down at her, smiling to myself. _Act like this when we are both completely awake? That might not be such a bad thing... as long as Tono doesn't freak out everytime he sees us together._

Such a long time has passed that I'm sure she is in a deep sleep, and I decide to get out of the jaccuzzi and lay her down on a beach chair so I can swim in the pool. After about ten laps and 5 minutes of just sitting there, I get out and grab one of the towels off a rack and dry myself off, grabbing a bigger towel to wrap Haru-chan in.

She looked like she was in a cacoon but the rest of the Hotel was really cold and since she was wet, it would feel even colder. It was kinda awkward to be carrying her, princess style, down the hallway, I could hold her easily, but she's still a little taller than me, and passed out. I may have looked like a reverse Pedophile or something. Remembering I don't have a key, I stop at the front desk.

"Oh, hey Kauru-chan, hey Hika-chan. Why are you down here? Nevermind, can I have your room key? I forgot mine in the rush to find Haru-chan." Hika-chan seemed really upset by me holding her, but didn't protest, just handed me the key. To ease his overly perverted imagination, I said she had fallen asleep in the pool room and that I was taking her to sleep on the bed, which seemed to calm him down a lot.

As soon as I opened the door, Tono was being way to loud, so I pinched his arm and made a 'shush' motion. Setting her down on the bed, I unwrap the towel, careful not to wake her, lay her on her side, pull up the blankets up to her shoulders, and placing Usa-chan in her arms as a protector. The whole time I felt the eyes of one stoic and two frustrated men. _Why do they always have to watch me? Well. so much has happened today that I can hardly blame them._

Turning around I look directly at Kyo-chan, "Where's my cake... and my other food, I'm hungry." For a split second, I've caught him off gaurd and, the reaction is actually kinda amusing.

"Oh, um, cake... is in the, the room right here. You have to take medicine too." he was fidgeting the whole time as he motioned to the room right behind him. His eyes flashing back and forth between Haru-chan and I, his glasses without their usual indifferent glint. I glared at Tono as he was trying to establish a mushroom corner of woe in our room. He stopped, only to back out of the room slowly.

"Alright then, let's leave Haru-chan to sleep so she will feel better." Once we had all left the room and I closed the door, I spoke again. "Is it ok for her to be sleeping this much, Kyo-chan? I mean, I take naps, but, I always have. I've never seen her take a nap before, and now she is practically sleeping through the whole day!"

"Well, yes, actually. Her father said that she often will work so much that the next day, she practically sleeps the entire day, waking up to make meals, and going back to sleep. Besides, it's not even 2:00 yet, that's not the whole day. Now eat your food and take your medicine, you should probably be done before Haruhi wakes up, that way, you can help us convince her to take the medicine. Ranka also said that she really hates the taste of medicine, but neither of you can swallow a pill." I remembered the last time they had tried giving me a pill. It had been advil or something, but it was for my toothache/cavity. I had choked on it and spit it out on the school nurse. Hehehehe.

Chapter 8

Haruhi's POV

_Why do I keep waking up in different places then where I fell asleep? Why is Hunny always the last thing I remember?Why am I so upset that he isn't here now?_ Standing up, I realize I'm still pretty soaked, and so is my bed, and I'm holding a slightly damp Usa-chan. _I should probably get dressed and dry off Usa-chan._ Not planning to leave the Hotel for the rest of the night, I grab a light pink, silky, nightgown that went down to my knees.

Once dressed and dry, I take the hairdryer to Usa-chan's 'fur' keeping the setting low and cold. I dont know how Hunny-senpai would handle it if I had returned Usa-chan in a less then adorable condition. Fluffy and dry, I hold the stuffed bunny up to see that my nightgown matched the color of it's 'fur'. Walking out of the bathroom and towards the door that connects the rooms, I yawn. _I'm still pretty tired... But I'm just to hungry to ignore it._

As I reached for the doorknob and opened the door, Usa-chan securely in the other arm, face out and up against my stomach to make sure I don't drop it, I rub my eye sleepily and shade my eyes from the sudden light. I could hear them chatting away from the other room before, but when I opened the door, everyone was really quite and just stared at me. "Um, hi?"

Suddenly I was glomped by a blonde blob, "KAWAII! You match Usa-chan!" I blushed as he helps me up and, still holding my hand, leads me over to a table covered in sushi, even Fatty Tuna! _I could never take my anger out on him, even if he is the cause. _My aggrivated look must have made it look like I wasn't going to eat it because Kyoya-senpai finally spoke.

"You know, Haruhi, it's just sushi. It won't bite back, not anymore atleast." sometimes Kyoya-senpai just annoyed me, also, there was no other way to describe why I felt that way. So I snapped back,

"I know it won't 'bite back', gosh, sometimes your as much a baka as Tamaki-senpai can be! I just woke up, got dressed, and came in here only to have you guys stare at me in silence like a, a freak or or something! Clearly, I'm in no mood for jokes! I just woke up, I skipped lunch, you saw my face, you _knew_ I was aggitatted! You of all people know how to read people, and how to act-" Hunny-senpai squeezed my hand and I realized I had said all that out loud and, feeling terrible, I drop down to the ground and just cried. I don't cry! Not in front of people!

I had made Tamaki-senpai upset by calling him a baka, I'm sure Kyoya-senpai was now going to charge this whole trip to my debt and charge me extra for every insult. Atleast the twins weren't back yet.

Mitsukuni's POV

I watched as she spoke without knowing, its really obvious that she didn't know she was saying this. Noting that Tono was wailing and Kyo-chan visablly flinched at each new insult thrown his way, I squeezed her hand and she stopped, seeming horrified at her assault on Kyo-chan. She fell to her knees, but when I crouched down she was crying into Usa-chan. I froze, she was... crying. I glared daggers at Kyo-chan, he had done this on purpose but he didn't know this was the result. I had seen him anylyzing her face, trying to figure out what he should say. He turned from his astonished stare at Haru-chan and mouthed 'I'm sorry. I didn't know' and walked out into the watched us, subtle concern in his gaze. I took hold of her shoulders and spoke softly,

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, come on, look at me, please. Haru-chan? Haru-chan, I, I don't know what to do. Please, tell me what can make you happier. I don't ever want to see you upset, ever!" I stood up, and was about to walk away to give her some time to think, when she spoke. Quiet at first, but when she repeated it, I heard it clearly.

"Just, please, don't ever leave. Please." I was overcome with joy, but this moment was bittersweet, because, she had to cry for this to happen.

"I won't, not ever. Now, you need to eat. Do you want to eat in our room? We can watch a movie together, and Takashi can bring the table in our room. Oh, and you need to take the medicine like I did." I watched her make a face at the word medicine, but she wasn't crying, and the only sign that he had ever been, was a slightly damp Usa-chan.

"Okay, but I can't sleep in my bed, it's soaked. Though I think technically that's your fault." I smiled and handed her the medicine, which she swallowed reluctantly. Instanstly disgusted, she started running towards the bathroom in our room, screaming bloody murder. Yes, she called me a murderer of tastebuds.


	4. READ FOOTNOTE

The rest of the week went on as it would normally. She would wake up, try to wake me up, fail and sit their on my bed pouting until I got up, then drag me downstairs to the lobby for breakfast. After we went upstairs, we got ready for whatever crazy day Tono had planned, and I would go back to sleep for as long as I could. Around noon, when Kyoya could finally wake up, Tono would rip through our rooms grabbing us as he passed, blabbing on about his plans. I was quieter than usual this week, but then again, I didn't have to keep up my super adorable little boy act. Some of it was my true nature, but I actually don't prefer to talk all the time.

Friday was different though, the stress of going back to school was eating at all of us and Haru-chan was especially worried about her studies. She actually had a night terror again. Even though I know she hates that this shows a weakness, I find it really kinda cute and inoccent that this is some of her worst troubles, just being homework. Deep down, it's kind of an unspoken agreement amongst the guys that, if she ever got a bad mark, we would pay her tuition to stay at Ouran. Things have cooled off since that first tense day when they first saw me sleeping with her. but Hikaru still gives me a death stare every now and then, but he's just an emotional person.

"Hunny-senpai? Can we still be like this when we go back to school?" I look at her confused.

"Like what, Haru-chan?" She gestures to her leaning on me, my arm around her shoulders.

"This. Close, I like being close to you." She blushes and the fact that I was more oblivious than her is a little embarassing.

"Oh, um, yeah. But... what about the people who think you're a boy?" I barely spit it out, but she seems to understands and imediatly says the most obvious solution.

"So we'll tell them the truth, that I'm a girl. I mean, I payed my debt in full a couple weeks back." That suprised me, Kyo-chan should've told us that!

**AS OF NOW, THE STORY IS OFFICIALLY UP FOR ADOPTION. I HAVE LOST MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY. I WILL FILE THIS AS COMPLETE BUT ANYONE CAN CONTINUE THE STORY WITH A TITLE OF BITTERSWEET PUZZLE; A SPIN-OFF... IM SORRY AND WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE, BUT BECAUSE OF VACATIONS AND SCHOOL, IT WILL MOSTLY BE ONESHOTS...**

P.S. Usa-chan luvs you all...


End file.
